Advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have led to the integration of millions of circuit elements on a single integrated circuit. In order to integrate these increasing numbers of circuit elements onto an integrated circuit, it has been necessary to reduce the dimensions of the various component parts, including capacitors, which are basic building blocks for electrical circuits. Therefore, a need exists for new capacitors that improve area utilization and/or integrated circuit performance.